Impresión a Colores
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: "¿Cuanto tiempo te quedarás?", preguntó, Lavi sonrió tras la interrogante que se le fue dada,y después, - relajado, como si la actuación de años se volviera verdadera, - respondió sin muchas vueltas: "Un día, tal vez, puede que dos, o un mes, un año, o diez. No lo sé". / LaviYu
1. Prólogo

**_Pareja: _**_Laviyuu, Yuvi_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

— _¿Te irás?_

_Lavi desvió la mirada, - una que se encontraba postraba en la danza de los que estaban en su delante, aunque, en realidad estaba mirando a la nada, en sí, - y se encontró con la dueña de la voz hablante. Era Lenalee. Sentía los labios temblar, reacios a formar una sonrisa, - de esas grandes que dicen, "todo está bien,", aunque, puede, no lo estaba- tomó un sorbo de la bebida que traía en manos, y… no pudo sonreír, pero sí responder, con la misma voz ensayada. _

— _¿Qué?_

— _Si te irás, — ella dijo, con la misma voz de dulce, pero sus ojos violáceos estaban atentos a él, a su respuesta, como si fuese demasiado importante lo que diría. Lo era. _

— _¿Ir, a dónde?_

— _¿Te vas de la Orden Lavi?_

_Él miró a Allen, que apareció de improvisto, - o bueno, no, en realidad, él no estaba siendo muy receptivo a nada, - y la pregunta del albino le pareció estúpida, tan estúpida que estuvo a punto de reaccionar mal. Claro que se iba, tenía que irse, es más siquiera debería estar ahora ahí. Hizo una mueca sin poder evitarlo, y apretó la copa con más fuerza entre sus manos. Por buena suerte no perdió su tono amigable. _

— _Sí, creo que ya es hora. Panda se enojaría si me quedo más tiempo, y aunque… ya no esté, igual me da miedo que aparezca como un espíritu, — aunque Lavi no creía en esas cosas, — y me dé su clásica patada en la cara, — rió, fue hueco, su risa fue tan falsa que era más que obvio, estaba mintiendo. _

_Rápidamente se dio cuenta de la fiereza en los ojos de Lenalee, la tristeza en los de Allen. _

_¿Había dicho algo que no debía? Revolvió los ojos, eso no le importaba, no, ya no. _

_La mueca de sus labios desapareció, y – por fin, - pudo formular una sonrisa, - falsa, muy falsa, - lo suficiente radiante para ser convincente. Y no le importaba, no debía importarle, se iba, tenía que irse, y no se quedaría porque ellos así lo quieran, si no se quedaba por Yu, sino lo hacía por él, demás esfuerzos no serían suficientes. _

_No premeditó que Lenalee le daría una bofetada. _

_Su rostro se giró al lado izquierdo, - y ardía, - por el impacto, y ya no estaba la simpática chica de la sonrisa más dulce que puedas encontrar, tampoco estaba "Lavi". _

— _¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?, — recriminó._

_ Él la vio, y tampoco lo hizo. Y después sus ojos se desviaron a la figura de Allen, parado cerca de él, pero aún más cerca de Lenalee. Claro, tenía que suponerlo_

— _¿Le contaste?, — preguntó, una sonrisa austera, muy poco propia de "Lavi", se prolongó por sus labios. Se sentía traicionado, pero sobre todo estúpido por creer que Allen guardaría este secreto, que no diría a nadie, cuan sucio y ruin resultó ser el payaso del pueblo. _

_Mas, Allen también hizo una mueca, ofendido. _

— _Yo no dije nada, aunque debería haberlo hecho "Lavi", — el nuevo Bookman desvió la mirada, quiso ser Lavi de nuevo, y disculparse con bromas, para salir del aprieto, pero escuchó lo que seguía: — pero ella sí me contó. _

_Entonces lo captó, ambos habían sido muy obvios, - dormir todas las noches juntos, nunca sería visto como un acto de pura camaradería, - y para colmo Lenalee les vio, les vio como nadie más debería de verles. No pudo evitar reír, reír como nunca antes, haciendo que su risa sonase insultante a los oídos del par que estaba parado en su enfrente. _

— _¿Entonces, todo se debe a eso?, — sus ojos se pusieron firme entre los dos, — no se preocupen, nunca fue nada serio. _

_Pero sobre todo esto no era algo en que se podían meter gente fuera del contexto. Esto era suyo, - lo único que podía ser suyo, - él y Yu, eran los únicos, que podían hablar de esto, - aunque nunca llegarían a hacerlo, - y nadie más debería inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Por más que estos sean Lenalee y su alma maternal, y Allen, quien vive por otros antes que por él. _

— _Pero…_

— _No me voy a quedar, pero no quiero acabar mal con ustedes, entiéndanlo. _

_Lenalee lloró, sin poder contenerse, y Allen la abrazó, - fuerte, - intentando que ella no se derrumbara, - pero ella era más fuerte que todos juntos, nunca lo haría, - con miedo de un episodio no benigno, al darse cuenta que uno de sus amigos más preciados, - la persona que ella creía, representaba luz, y la buena nueva, de que había tiempo para ser felices, - resultó ser… no ser. _

— _Lavi, estoy segura que te arrepentirás. _

_Bookman, - ya no Jr, ese término ya no era suyo, - sintió como sus labios temblaban, tenía certeza de que las palabras dadas por la china, se harían realidad. Pero ahora su peor arrepentimiento, era haberse dejado caer en la trampa mortífera, en la cual, él juró, jamás se dejaría embaucar. _

_-o-_

_Todos los seres humanos mueren. _

Kanda pensó en eso, mientras miraba su jardín que perecería, - al menos por un tiempo, aquellas plantas que estaban acostumbradas a climas más cálidos, al menos - ahora que venía el invierno.

_¿Él era humano? _

A veces no se sentía de esa forma, muchas veces se encontró viéndose en el espejo, - no por vanidad, la apariencia le parecía un complemento banal, - tocando la piel de su rostro, y preguntándose si es que la muerte era algo que debía esperar. Él quería esperarla. Él quería morir. Él, quien no tiene nada más que dar en este mundo, - un simple experimento creado para la guerra, sin esta, ya no valía nada, - así mismo tampoco había nada que pudiese obtener, creía a la muerte un regalo, el descanso prometido. Y si el fin de la vida es lo suficiente benigno, si es que existe ese Dios nombrado, y adorado, - también odiado, despreciado, e ignorado, - por la Orden, puede que vea de nuevo a Alma, y ahí… ahí habría un consuelo, al menos uno para tanta mierda que pisaba cada vez que se movía hacia adelante.

Cuando creyó que ya había hecho suficiente ese día, para con su jardín, se levantó, - ya que estaba arrodilladlo, - y se dirigió dentro, donde vivía.

Nunca le gustaba regresar, cada día se le hacía más pesado ver el rostro de Lenalee, - sonriente, - y a Moyashi, y ver que ellos, podían, - querían, - seguir adelante. Y a pesar de que él lo hacía, no encajaba, - nunca encajó, - odiaba ver como poco a poco su cercanía era más factible, - más evidente, - y el hecho de esa felicidad compartida, de ver la dulzura, y el rosa, y las risas nerviosas, sonrisas alegres, y ojos rebosantes de tantos sentimientos, simplemente le asqueaba. Pero había algo peor que esa dulzura empalagosa compartida entre esos dos, y eso era:

.

— ¿Supiste algo de él?

— No, Tim, no encontró nada, parece un caso perdido, me hace recordar a cuando buscábamos a mi Maestro.

Un suspiro de Lenalee, Kanda estaba a nada de abrir la puerta, y sus sentidos desarrollados podían estar al día de la charla. Lo que más odiaba ahora, era que estos dos se inmiscuyan en su vida. Odiaba la lástima. Detestaba ser visto como un pobre ser que necesitaba ayuda. Hizo una mueca disgustado, y abrió la puerta antes de que Lenalee vuelva a hablar, a mencionarlo, - carajo, ya no quería escuchar ese nombre, nunca más ese nombre, ese nombre falso, - la puerta retumbó contra la pared, y ambos ojos se fijaron en él, atentos, a cada maldito movimiento que hiciera, ya no fingió no escuchar, - llegaron a la cúspide de su paciencia, - en cambio se dirigió donde Allen, lo levantó de las solapas y elevó del suelo. Lenalee gritó, el albino se movió entre sus manos, y parecía querer acertarle un golpe para ser soltado.

— No se metan en mi vida.

Lavi no regresaría, el jamás lo haría, - no, nunca jamás, - y no necesitaba la pena ajena, que solo le hacía recordar lo poco que equivalió en la vida de ese tipo, - del cual no sabía siquiera su jodido nombre.

Allen hizo una mueca, entre molesta, y dolida, - el niño bueno, que daría todo por otros, hasta por él, quién nunca pudo ser denominado su amigo, seguía ahí, a pesar de los años, - y la china aulló el nombre de Allen, y disculpas, y regaños, y… qué importa.

Dejó caer el cuerpo de Walker, y se dirigió directo a su cuarto, en un mutismo corto-punzante que dolía, y se entremetía en los oídos engendrando una herida que nunca cicatrizaría. Lenalee encontró que varias lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

.

.

.

Las noches eran oscuras, a pesar de haber luna, y estrellas que titilaban desinhibidas, Kanda no encontraba luz alguna. Solía acostarse en su cama, en lado derecho, dejando un espacio vacío, que nadie jamás ocuparía. Era algo diario recordarle, era frecuente maldecirse por hacerlo, era estúpido no poder evitarlo. El humor iba en un vórtice ascendente de ira comprimida, cada día aumentaba, en devastadora rapidez. El día que estalló todo este remolino de rabia, - y ganas, tantas ganas de romper la cara a alguien, hasta ver las manos manchadas con carmín, y por fin sentirse libre, - fue cuando Lavi entró por la puerta.

* * *

_Por fin, para los que no están enterados, esta es la tercera parte de una serie de historias que tengo, - las anteriores son "Pluma y Tinta", "Tinta indeleble", - no sé si es necesario haber leído las otras dos, creo que no tanto, pero si quieren ubicarse mejor de hechos pasados pasen a leer, si quieren claro, jajaja. _

_En fin, esta es la última parte, como dije antes, pienso dar un final "feliz", pero como soy yo, la historia no será rosa, ya que eso no es lo mío, jajaja. Habrá un poco de violencia, - a manos de Kanda, - malas palabras, - otra vez Kanda, - y Lavi será el gran hijo de puta que es, - aunque no creo hacerlo a niveles que lo hagan muy despreciable, - angustia, y… eso. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, a pesar de que cambié mi estilo de narración para esta parte, - y esa narración fue la cosa más refrescante que logré hacer, - así mismo, si bien los episodios son más cortos, serán más, - ¿5?, ¿6?, - y las actualizaciones se darán dos veces cada mes, - o sea, una semana sí, otra no, - espero les siga gustando a los que les gustó, y a los nuevos lectores, les doy la bienvenida. _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

Lavi hiede a tinta.

Es un hecho que viene sabiéndose desde hace mucho tiempo, el pelirrojo tiene el olor de la tinta, - así mismo del papel, - impregnado en su cuerpo, es su olor indiscutible, es la esencia que el mundo entero siente, y una vez pasa tiempo con él, es esa misma la que se espera. Por eso mismo Kanda sabía que no estaba teniendo una alucinación, - o algo por el estilo, - cuando vio a este entrar por la puerta, - su olor seguía siendo el mismo, - sin lugar a dudas la aparición era Lavi, pero entonces cuando ambas orbes esmeraldas se fijaron, - serias,- en él, se dio cuenta que ya no era, no podía ser, y nunca más sería, ante él no estaba Lavi, este era... siquiera sabía quién rayos era.

Tomó un poco de aire, notando la insuficiencia de este en sus pulmones, y sus ojos se pusieron firmes en ese tipo, - el sin nombre, - sin intensión de desviar la mirada, - no había razón para ello, - mas, aquel no se movió de la puerta, solo la abrió y se quedó ahí, sin más, sin palabras, sin esa euforia molestosa, siquiera había esa sonrisa que una vez pareció imborrable, Lavi no estaba, Lavi desapareció, y… eso hacía más absurdo el hecho de tener ante él al nuevo Bookman. Tomó otro poco de aire, sin darse cuenta que sus dedos se afianzaron y formaron un puño, las uñas clavándose en sus palmas, la respiración desigual, la ira, la ira, la ira…

— Kanda.

El sonido de una voz nombrándolo, hizo que saliese de un trance del cual no se enteró que estaba. Y sus ojos se fijaron en Lavi, que ya no era Lavi, y este por fin se movió del marco de la puerta, y se acercaba.

— Kanda he venido a hablar contigo.

Nadie sabe cuán despreciable sonaba su apellido dicho por el "extraño", - y en realidad, si Kanda supiera, si él se enteraba, cuanto este sabía, la verdad razón de no tocar jamás ese apelativo, esto, sin lugar a dudas, acabaría en una mayor tragedia, - nadie sabe lo bizarro que es ver aquello que se supone nunca más verías de nuevo, puesto a pocos centímetros de uno, y nadie sabe lo que era esta rabia que se arremolinaba en su interior, que le hizo apretar más los puños y afilar la mirada.

_Esta persona ya no existía. Este tipo ya se fue y no tenía razón para volver. _

— Yo…

— Sal —la orden salió rápidamente de sus labios, y los ojos de hielo se oscurecieron, pareciendo cambiar de tonalidad de un momento a otro, pero el joven Bookman no le hizo caso —. Te he dicho que salgas.

Y Lavi, - aunque no era él, - sonrió, como antes, pero se sentía diferente, hasta frustrante, y Kanda sintió algo similar al odio, - aunque no lo hacía, no podía, ni quería, odiarlo, - y se acercó un poco más, sentándose con descaro en la cama, - y esto le recordaba a tantas cosas que una vez llegaron a pasar… y no deberían haber pasado.

— ¿Te encontró Moyashi? —la pregunta salió con una voz agria de su garganta, sintiendo que hasta a él mismo le dolió el tono usado, su garganta se estaba cerrando, pero esto no podía ser un nudo, no tenía el derecho a serlo, carajo, no quería hablar ahora, tampoco verlo, y no… no deseaba compasión, de nadie, menos de él… Lavi no debía estar aquí, esto solo era obra del par que estaba abajo. Kanda se sintió más indignado que nunca, a él nunca le gustó la caridad, y… Lavi no respondía—, habla de una vez carajo.

Los ojos verdes se deslizaron de su rostro al suelo, en menos de un segundo, pero ese periodo de tiempo se hizo, - de alguna forma, - eterno, desesperante, la ira se acrecentó, y lo odiaba por un momento, a pesar de que nunca pudo hacerlo antes y ahora… ahora el sentimiento sería su peor condena, no debía odiarlo, era lo más estúpido hacerlo. Su mano se movió sin previo aviso, - siquiera tuvo una orden dictada por su cuerpo, - y estrujó el cuello del pelirrojo, por alguna razón su piel ya no le resultaba cálida, - Lavi ya no está, - y los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron de nuevo, una sonrisa hueca se dibujó en esos labios, - y parecía no tomar en cuenta el apretón opresor, y peligroso en su cuello, - del que una vez fue Lavi.

— Me buscó, todos estos años ha andado tras de mí, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quiero que me deje en paz.

_Oh, claro debía de esperarlo. Lavi, - o quien sea que sea, - no estaba aquí por él, es egoísta, y siquiera lo dejó, porque no había nada que dejar. El único que sintió esa mierda de sentimiento fue Kanda, quien nació para perder algo que siquiera tuvo en vida. Puta vida. _

El agarré se suavizó de un momento a otro, y lo dejó libre, pero no fuera de peligro, los ojos de Kanda estuvieron fijos en Lavi, y parecía un sádico, quien sea que lo vea podía recordar esos tiempos de gloria maligna donde se temía caer ante su ira, y siquiera eso, Kanda lo vio como una vez miró a un Akuma.

Los nudillos tronaron.

— ¿Me vas a golpear? — el joven Bookman, que sí tuvo cambios tangibles con el tiempo, rejuveneció en un instante, la sonrisa austera que no es de Lavi, pero sí es de esa persona que resultó ser, bailó en sus labios resecos… que por alguna razón cobraron vida—. ¿Estás enojado porque me fui?

La rabia se aglomeró, pero sabía que si lo golpeaba, si lo hacía, era una derrota. Las manos se juntaron, y quería encontrar una buena razón para atacarlo. Parecía no haber más de lo que hay, pero "Lavi" que hace una mueca con los labios sumó una razón más.

— Yo debería ser el que esté molesto, es por ti….

— Por mi qué imbécil.

— Toda mi vida se ha arruinado por tu culpa Kanda.

Algo le dijo que prefería ser "_Yû" hasta en acusaciones,- al menos con él. "Kanda" ya no funciona, empieza a oírse mal, como si se tratase de un insulto, - el nudo que existió hace un momento, desaparece y el desprecio tomó un papel más relevante. Maldito. No importaba, no tenía por qué importarle, hace un tiempo tomó hasta con gracia, el ser algo tan banal como tinta en la vida de alguien así, no había razón para perder los estribos ahora…_ siquiera se dio cuenta que saltó encima de "Lavi" y… tampoco supo cuánto tiempo llevó golpeándolo, solo fue consciente de Lenalee que entró en pánico, y Allen gritándole, y zarandeándole, queriendo hacerle enojar para que su rabia, - como es usual, - sea descargada en él… Lavi… Lavi a pesar de todo se encontraba tranquilo en el suelo, sus ojos estaban hinchados, y había sangre en las comisuras de sus labios, pero parecía tan pasivo,-_mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Cómo puede ser así?-, _no despegaba su mirada de él en ningún momento, solo le veía… y no era Lavi, pero… también conocía a esta persona… algo no se rompe, mas bien, los recuerdos son desenterrados del suelo, - ahí, abajo, donde se supone nunca más escavaría, -y… Kanda solo podía desviar la mirada irritado.

-o-

_Lavi a lo largo de su vida tuvo más de una experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero nunca, jamás, alguien lo quiso matar por decirle algo tan simple como el nombre. Era inaudito, era estúpido, era…_

— _No quiero, Kanda está bien, parece que eso es mucho más seguro. Además siguiendo la actitud de mi personaje fácilmente podría decirle "Kan-chan" esa es una mofa más descarada, y… creo que no corro el riesgo de ser rebanado con ese apelativo… al menos no tanto. _

_Pero Bookman negó con la cabeza, y desaprobó su idea. Lavi quería protestar, diablos, no era la vida del viejo la que estaba en riesgo, era la suya, y él era un gran cobarde a la hora de proteger su vida._

— _Debes llamarlo "Yû", no hay lugar a cuestión. _

— _Pero… Panda, no has visto lo que pasó, si no fuera por Lenalee…_

— _Él solo posee ese nombre, ese apellido es falso._

_Si ahora lo pensaba bien, el joven Bookman podría admitir que ese fue el comienzo de todo. Esa fijación con Yû nació de ese simple hecho, ya que por primera vez pudo tener ante él alguien con un nombre falso, alguien que tenía registros inventados, y una historia muy distinta a la sabida por todos los demás. Decirle por su verdadero, - y único, - nombre dejó de ser malo, empezó a tener sentido, y hasta encontró una motivación para decirlo, pero…_

— _¿Por qué es importante que le diga así?_

— _Porque es el "Segundo exorcista", un simple experimento fallido. _

_Y esa vez no entendió ese razonamiento. _

_-o-_

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Lavi estaba tan perdido, tan jodido mental, y moralmente, que no sabía en qué momento cambió las frases ensayadas a una queja. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía por qué había aceptado la derrota. Tampoco sabía qué era lo que deseaba obtener.

Si no hubiera estado tan débil tras el ataque de Yû, - uno que sí premeditó, pero por alguna estúpida razón siquiera esquivó… mucho menos luchó en contra, - habría intentado que le dejasen en paz, y quedarse, joder que quería quedarse, acabar con todo, y si moría a golpes… bueno, qué vergüenza, se supone que un Bookman podía contra eso y más, pero… tenía que acabar con esto, ya, ahora, que no podía más. Era un fracaso, un gran fracasado, no era digno de ser un Bookman… y lo malo es que él no era más que eso.

Mordió sus labios, y se dio cuenta que Lenalee acercó un algodón, - lo más seguro que con alcohol, - intentando curar las heridas de su rostro, en un rápido movimiento cortó el acto, y con cierta delicadeza le quitó este de las manos, y él mismo se ocupó de sus heridas. Hizo una mueca ante el contacto, ardía, mordió un poco más sus labios, y recordó… recordó que Kanda nunca lo había visto de esa forma, que si bien en un momento lo vio irritado, con una condensación de desprecio, y… cariño, pero nunca… jamás, pareció que solo lo odiaba, nunca le pareció encontrar tanta decepción plasmada en su rostro, - en todo ese rostro, que nunca pudo olvidar a pesar de los años.

Se quejó en voz baja, cuando pasó el algodón por sus labios, - que estaban más magullados de lo que deberían, ya que hace poco hincó sus dientes en estos, - y por primera milésima vez fue consciente… consciente que Kanda no se enamoró de él. Yû estaba enamorado de Lavi, pero no de él. El japonés si osara darle una oportunidad a alguien sería a Lavi… y él podría darle lo que quería, no, podía, pero no quería. Tomó un poco de aire, este era asfixiante, parecía entrar con dificultad por sus pulmones, y cumplir más la empresa de ahogarlo que otra cosa, volvió a tomar un poco de aire, - otra vez se ahogaba, y el nudo en el pecho, en la garganta parecía matarlo más, tras cada segundo transcurrido, - y sus ojos que se encontraban sellados se abrieron, el paisaje no era brillante, - pero no era oscuro, a pesar de que era de noche, los focos con su luz artificial iluminaban el ambiente, - y…

— Lavi —Lenalee lo llamó, y él se sintió muy tentado a decirle que ya no era Lavi, que este ya había muerto, que ya no existía, y no estaba ahí para darle esa ilusión. No estaba ahí por ella, y que en realidad, siquiera estaba aquí por Yû—. Lavi… tú… ¿has venido por él?

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella, y sonrió como Lavi, - sin ser él, - a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, y los años que cargaba en la espalda se desvanecieron un ratito, - corto, muy corto, - pero volvieron a aparecer, - de forma demasiado rápido, en un destello, en menos de un segundo, - y… fue ese… eso, lo que sea que era.

— No, yo no estoy aquí por él.

* * *

_Lo siento por la tardanza, admito lo siguiente… últimamente me siento un poco desmotivada, - no, no con la historia, más bien es un general, - y… con esa piedra en mi camino me ha resultado difícil escribir, y yo mayormente quiero que la historia me salga como me tenga que salir, a lo que voy, cuando escribo, debo hacerlo queriendo escribir, no obligándome a ello… además de que encontré ciertas dificultades no muy bien pensadas con antelación, - Lavi se volvió muy desgraciado en mi imaginación, no puedo hacer a Kanda solo agresivo, ya que no quiero que parezca una mujer despechada, porque en primera no lo dejaron, y segunda, él es orgulloso, y no tiene razón para parecer eso y… odiaría hacerle aquello, no quiero una telenovela barata aquí, - así que… pues vamos las cosas salieron de esta forma… a ver si empeoran, a ver si mejoran… quién sabe, jajaja. _

_Aún así espero que a alguien le haya gustado este episodio, - espero que la narración no esté mal, hasta el final no me sentí muy contenta, - y… eso. _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_

* * *

_**Tayelx3: **Linda pensé que ya desapareciste del mapa, te extrañé, jajaja. Que bien que te gustara, y bueno... aquí está el nuevo episodio, espero que puedas ponerte al día también en la otra historia. En fin, gracias por el review. _


End file.
